A variety of cutting devices with retractable blades are known. Additionally, devices with multiple blades or other tools are known. However, many such devices include cumbersome mechanisms for extending and/or retracting the blades or other tools. Moreover, in the case of devices with multiple blades or other tools, a potential safety hazard may be presented when more than one of the blades or other tools are extended at the same time.
It would be useful to be able to provide a cutter apparatus which addresses one or more of the above concerns.